Engagemant
by Fyre and Water
Summary: Sabrina has a nightmare and goes to Puck for comfort. the next day he pops the big question...will she say yes?
1. Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I own none of it. I apologize ahead of time if there are any 'c's missing because the computer i'm working on is old and the 'c' key fell off. R&R! I'm having technical difficulties and the site won't let me add chapters, so I will add to this page until I figure out what's wrong. Any ideas will be greatly appreciated.**

* * *

**SPOV**

_Mirror draws his sword and plunges it through Granny's stomach. He turns and does the same with Daphne, mom, dad, Red, , and Puck. He turns to me._

"_You couldn't do anything when your family needed you most. Your weak and not in control of anything." He cackles before throwing the sword at me…_

I scream and sit up. The clock reads 2:30 am. Another nightmare. The twelfth one this month. I swing my legs out of bed and make my way silently to Puck's room. I knock on the door softly. No reply I knock again but harder. No reply. I push open the door and walk in.

"Puck?" I softly call. Nothing. Hmm. Weird, he didn't answer his door or my call. I make my way to his trampoline and smile at his sleeping figure. I crawl onto the trampoline next to him. His eyes open.

"'Brina?"

"Yeah."

"More nightmares?"

"Yes. Puck they're getting worse! I mean…I just watched you and my family die."

Tears start falling down my face and I look away so Puck doesn't see. Even though we've been dating for about seven years I still don't like him seeing me cry. He brushes my tears away with his thumb and sits up. I turn into him and sob. He strokes my hair.

"It's just a dream. Shhh, I'm right here; I'm not going anywhere."

"I…_Hic_...know..._Hic_…but..._Hic_...I'm…_Hic_...still..._Hic_...Scared..._Hic_...though"

"I know, I know. Shhh try to go back to sleep."

Puck lies down and I move my head to the crook of his neck. He stops stroking my hair and just holds me.

**PPOV**

Sabrina is being scared out of her wits by these dreams. I look down at her sleeping form. Her face is troubled and I brace myself for her to wake up in a few minutes. As if sensing my thoughts her eyes snap open. She looks frantic until she realizes where she is and who she's with.

"You okay?"

"Not really. Puck can we talk about this in the morning? I'm really tired."

"Okay. Try to get some rest."

I kiss the top of her head and we close our eyes. I don't sleep though. I think. The Ever After War has been over for a year and we are cleaning up some unfinished buisness. We've barely had time to go to school so the old lady has started home schooling. I must say it's harder than I expected at some parts, but I am by far excelling in math. Sabrina tutors me in English and we help each other in science, social studies, fighting, and magic carpet flying.

"I'll be here. I promise."

Finally I let my mind wander off.

**SPOV**

I wake in Puck's arms and smile. I snuggle closer to him and feel his breath quicken as he wakes up.

"Sorry for waking you up…twice."

"It's fine. Wanna talk about last night?"

"Sure."

"'Kay shoot."

"Well my second nightmare was…Puck you were tortured and I hate to start the morning with tears, but I'm so upset."

"It's all right you can cry if you want."

"No, I don't want to. I'm sorry Puck my dreams are rather upsetting though."

I sit up and turn to him. He smiles sympathetically and sits up as well.

" Dadiscoming!"

I look up as Daphne runs into the room. My eyes widen as I jump off the trampoline. I look at Puck and he looks from me to the door.

"Go."

"See you for breakfast."

"See you for breakfast."

I nod and run out of the room and into mine. Daphne and I jump into the bed and roll over pretending to be asleep. Dad walks in a minute later and shakes me. I yawn

"Mornin'"

"Morning. Wake up your sister will you?"

"Daphne you'll miss breakfast and they have bacon."

"BACON!"

She jumps out of bed and runs downstairs. I smile and go to our closet. I pull out a pair of skinny jeans from Aero, a tight emerald green tee shirt from Abercrombie, and black Converse. I pull out my North face jacket and turn to dad.

"Me and Puck are going out today okay?"

"No, not okay."

"Please? We've been waiting for today for ages."

"Be back by seven."

"Thank you!"

He walks out of the room and I change. Walking downstairs I brace for the exotic food Granny makes. Puck looks up when I walk in and smile. I sit next to him.

"Mission accomplished."

"Ready?"

"Yup."

He lace hands and go outside. He grabs my waist and starts flying. We reach the river and he sets me down. He looks nervous. Hmm. He bends down on one knee and pulls out a box.

"Sabrina Grimm, Queen of Sneaks, will you marry me?"

"YES!"

He jump up and pulls me in. our lips meet and have a moment of pure bliss before breaking away. He slips the ring on my finger and I look at it. It's silver with copper going around it. It has an emerald in the middle and has 'Love Always-Puck' engraved on the inside. I smile and kiss him again. He holds me and I rest my head on his chest. We stand there swaying with the wind. For once it's peaceful.

PPOV

I can't believe she said yes. Okay well I'm not that surprised. Wonder what her dad'll say. Her mom was ecstatic when I told her and said she'd help with dad. I didn't want to do it with out at least one parent's consent. Sabrina moves her head slightly and looks up at me.

"Puck?"

"Yes?"

"What about my dad and Daphne. We'll go deaf."

"Well your mom said she'd take care of your dad and I kinda forgot about Daphne and her squeal antics."

"Well with my dad that's good. As for Daphne we'll just have to pray our ears can take it."

She smiles and sets her head back on my chest. "Love ya"

"Love ya too."

I nod to the pixies that just appeared and soft music starts playing. I feel Sabrina smile against me. I step back and bow.

"May I have this dance?"

"Why yes good sir you may." Sabrina says mimicking my haughty voice and curtsying. I put one hand on her waist and the other on her hand. Like me she has one hand on mine and the other on my shoulder. We sway to the music making up our own waltz. The song ends and another begins. I pull Sabrina in and she rests her head on my shoulder letting her arms slide around my neck. I feel her quick breathing and steady heartbeat.

**SPOV**

I close my eyes and feel the rhythm of our swaying. I yawn, but try to keep it small. Puck senses it though and puts his arm under my knees, bringing me to his chest bridal style. I smile up at him and he smiles back. A couch appears. Puck lays on it still holding me against him. My eyes flutter shut and I drift off from lack of sleep.

**PPOV**

I hold Sabrina's small body against mine as she dreams. Hopefully happy dreams and not nightmares. She shifts slightly and I hold her tighter. I look at the sky and watch as birds fly overhead and listen as the trees rustle in the breeze. A strand of 'Brina's hair flies into my mouth and I spit it out. I get bored watching the sky and drift off as well.

**SPOV**

I wake to darkness, Puck is already up. "What time is it?"

"Around 10:30"

"M'kay."

I bury my head deeper in his chest. I sit bolt right as I realize what he said. "10:30!"

"Yeah why?"

"My dad said be home by seven."

"Oh crap."

"Yeah oh crap!"

Puck takes off into the air with me bridal style. We fly to the house as fast as we can.

"Do you have the keys?" he asks landing on the front porch.

"Of course!"

I unlock the house and knock three times "I'm home." The house unlocks and lets us in. no one's awake so we creep up the stairs and into Puck's room. Once we're in he picks me up and flies us to the trampoline. We lay parallel to each other.

"Happy?" he asks

"Yes, very happy. What about you Mr.?"

"Yes. I'm happy."

"I wish it could stay like this. Peaceful and happy."

"Yeah me too. I'm not tired."

"Me neither. After all I just slept twelve and a half hours. I dunno 'bout you but I don't think it's possible for me to sleep."

"I got about six hours."

"Normal hours. Of course I sleep more."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It shows how little sleep I get compared to you."

"Your in here every time you have a nightmare. Whether you were already here or not."

"That doesn't mean you wake up every time I'm in here. Half the time you wake up with me in your arms and know I've had a nightmare. Or you'll see my eyes are puffy."

"Touché."

"You are ridiculous."

"And proud of it."

I roll my eyes and press myself against Puck.

* * *

**SPOV**

My eyes open and immediately close again as to block them from the sun. I open them again and stretch. Sitting up I roll my shoulders. Puck moves beside me and I jump. Looking over I see he's still sleeping. Rolling my shoulders again I get up. Using my Queen of Sneaks skills I exit the room and running straight into Daphne.

"Sorry Daph. Didn't see you there."

"S'okay 'Brina."

"Wait. What're you doing up so early?"

"Uh. Getting breakfast."

"Uh-huh. Riight so what's for breakfast?"

"Um. Leftovers?"

"All right. What were you doing?"

"I need to borrow a wooden sword from Puck."

"He's still sleeping. Ask later."

"Okay. Dad was furious at you for being late last night."

"I fell asleep. I was up late the night before."

"Hmm."

"Daph!"

A big smile lights her face and her hand goes into her mouth. I cover my ears and she squeals. Red, Puck, Granny Relda, mom, Uncle Jake, and Elvis come rushing to us. Everyone who has hands has them over their ears.

"What? What is it?" Granny asks wielding her ax. Uncle Jake steps away from her as the ax comes dangerously close to his ear.

"Puck and 'Brina are getting married!" Daphne squeals

I take my left hand away and see the ring. Oops. I kinda forgot rings are in plain sight. Everyone visibly relaxes and Granny puts her ax down.

"Oh. You scared us _libeling_."

"Yes. Don't do that." Mom says

"Sorry." Daphne apologizes

"It's okay. Next time don't scream." Uncle Jake says ruffling her hair

"Okay."

I roll my eyes and look at Puck. He smirks and leans on the door frame. "Well I'm hungry. What's for breakfast?" he asks

"Flamingo pancakes with coconut sauce."

"Eww. I'll pass." I say backing up and towards Puck's bedroom. He catches my arms and steers me to the stairs.

"Nope. It'll taste good."

I scowl and struggle against his grip to no avail. He looks at me, scoops me up bridal style and flies me down the stairs. Setting me down he smiles and takes his seat. Granny starts cooking, Uncle Jake sits with Red and Daphne and shows them magic tricks, and mom helps Granny. I turn to Puck and he smirks.

"Well. About the wedding?" he starts.

"Yeah. When, where, um who, and what to wear." I say

"A dress and suit." He says in and oh-so-obvious voice

"No dip. I mean design and colors." I say sarcastically

"White and black for the suit and…" he begins

"No! I mean for the other dresses and the ties." I say

"Oh. I don't know. What do you want?" he laces his fingers and puts them behind his head.

"Emerald green. S'my favorite color. For the ties." I say looking at his eyes

"Okay. Crystal blue fort the dresses. S'my favorite color." He replies looking at me.

"Okay. Now for who."

"Well Daphne, Red, and Jake at least. Their cool."

"Relda, mom and dad they'll want to come. Then for you."

"Dunno. Not my mom."

"Why?"

"Have you met her?"

"Okay. Fair enough."

Footsteps sound upstairs and we all freeze. All eyes turn towards the ceiling. More footsteps and then my dad appears. He looks haggard and older than he actually is with the dark bags under his eyes.

"You were late." He says

"So I noticed" is my dry reply

He sighs and rubs his eyes. I look at mom who shakes her head and I slip my left hand under the table. The silence is deafening.

"Well. This is an icy place" Puck says. Earning an elbow to the ribs from me.


	2. Dad's here

**Disclaimer: I own none of it. I apologize ahead of time if there are any 'c's missing because the computer i'm working on is old and the 'c' key fell off. R&R! **

* * *

**SPOV**

My eyes open and immediately close again as to block them from the sun. I open them again and stretch. Sitting up I roll my shoulders. Puck moves beside me and I jump. Looking over I see he's still sleeping. Rolling my shoulders again I get up. Using my Queen of Sneaks skills I exit the room and running straight into Daphne.

"Sorry Daph. Didn't see you there."

"S'okay 'Brina."

"Wait. What're you doing up so early?"

"Uh. Getting breakfast."

"Uh-huh. Riight so what's for breakfast?"

"Um. Leftovers?"

"All right. What were you doing?"

"I need to borrow a wooden sword from Puck."

"He's still sleeping. Ask later."

"Okay. Dad was furious at you for being late last night."

"I fell asleep. I was up late the night before."

"Hmm."

"Daph!"

A big smile lights her face and her hand goes into her mouth. I cover my ears and she squeals. Red, Puck, Granny Relda, mom, Uncle Jake, and Elvis come rushing to us. Everyone who has hands has them over their ears.

"What? What is it?" Granny asks wielding her ax. Uncle Jake steps away from her as the ax comes dangerously close to his ear.

"Puck and 'Brina are getting married!" Daphne squeals

I take my left hand away and see the ring. Oops. I kinda forgot rings are in plain sight. Everyone visibly relaxes and Granny puts her ax down.

"Oh. You scared us _libeling_."

"Yes. Don't do that." Mom says

"Sorry." Daphne apologizes

"It's okay. Next time don't scream." Uncle Jake says ruffling her hair

"Okay."

I roll my eyes and look at Puck. He smirks and leans on the door frame. "Well I'm hungry. What's for breakfast?" he asks

"Flamingo pancakes with coconut sauce."

"Eww. I'll pass." I say backing up and towards Puck's bedroom. He catches my arms and steers me to the stairs.

"Nope. It'll taste good."

I scowl and struggle against his grip to no avail. He looks at me, scoops me up bridal style and flies me down the stairs. Setting me down he smiles and takes his seat. Granny starts cooking, Uncle Jake sits with Red and Daphne and shows them magic tricks, and mom helps Granny. I turn to Puck and he smirks.

"Well. About the wedding?" he starts.

"Yeah. When, where, um who, and what to wear." I say

"A dress and suit." He says in and oh-so-obvious voice

"No dip. I mean design and colors." I say sarcastically

"White and black for the suit and…" he begins

"No! I mean for the other dresses and the ties." I say

"Oh. I don't know. What do you want?" he laces his fingers and puts them behind his head.

"Emerald green. S'my favorite color. For the ties." I say looking at his eyes

"Okay. Crystal blue fort the dresses. S'my favorite color." He replies looking at me.

"Okay. Now for who."

"Well Daphne, Red, and Jake at least. Their cool."

"Relda, mom and dad they'll want to come. Then for you."

"Dunno. Not my mom."

"Why?"

"Have you met her?"

"Okay. Fair enough."

Footsteps sound upstairs and we all freeze. All eyes turn towards the ceiling. More footsteps and then my dad appears. He looks haggard and older than he actually is with the dark bags under his eyes.

"You were late." He says

"So I noticed" is my dry reply

He sighs and rubs his eyes. I look at mom who shakes her head and I slip my left hand under the table. The silence is deafening.

"Well. This is an icy place" Puck says. Earning an elbow to the ribs from me. My dad glares at Puck before sitting at the table and waiting for his food.


	3. Reactions

**Disclaimer: I own none of it. I apologize ahead of time if there are any 'c's missing because the computer i'm working on is old and the 'c' key fell off. Okay, so this is a repeat of chapter 2 because it won't allow another chapter with out the repeat. Sorry. R&R! **

* * *

**PPOV**

Veronica and the Old Lady set the food down at the table. Sabrina makes a face and pushes her plate away.

"_Liebling_ you have to eat."

"I will."

She pushes out and goes to the pantry. I grab her food and dump it on my plate. Daphne, Red, Jake, Veronica, and the Old Lady sit down. I look at Daphne and she nods. "It's on Puck."

"On three."

"Three!"

We lean down and start wolfing the food from our respective plates. I reach for my orange juice and gulp it. Daphne uses my distraction as an advantage and eats faster. I duck my head and start eating again. "Let the fourteen year old win Puck." Sabrina chides smiling. i roll my eyes and down the last of the food on my plate. Sabrina sits down and pours herself a bowl of Frosted Flakes.

"Could you pass the syrup?" I ask reaching for another three pancakes.

"Sure." she still looks disgusted, but reaches forwards. Veronica starts shaking her head maniacally. Sabrina stops her moving hand and her brow crinkles. Veronica's eyes are big. I look from Sabrina to her mom and back when I see something silver flash. The ring. My eyes grow wide as well.

"Sab..." I start in attempt to tell her about the ring before her dad notices.

"SABRINA GRIMM!" too late. "WHAT IS THAT!"

"What's what?" she asks. Why did she do that? She knows perfectly well what.

"ON YOUR FINGER!"

"Oh that? Hmm. It's a ring...why?" Oh. She's playing dumb.

"For what?" Henry's voice has gone scarily quiet.

"You know what? I just remembered I have to help my Chimps." I ease away from the table. I'm turning away when I feel a hand on my wrist. A small, but strong hand. I turn to see Sabrina. Her eyes are determined.

"Ah no. I'm **not** doing this alone."

"Crap."

I slide back into my seat and Sabrina lets my arm go.

**SPOV**

"It's an engagement ring." I say wincing slightly as I do so.

"From?" He asks deathly quiet.

"Puck." I say bracing

"You're engaged to that?" My dad screams

"That's offensive!" Puck cries.

"Not now!" I hiss.

MY dad stands up and everyone freezes. Uncle Jake breaks the non-movement first. He stands and brings out a wand. Daphne follows in pursuit. Red pulls out a ring and mom puts a hand on dad's arm. Granny stands and walks over to dad. "Henry. Sabrina is eighteen years old and is half way through her last year of schooling. She can make her own decisions."

"She's my daughter!"

"She is no longer a little girl." She motions to the door with her head. I slide to the ground and slip under the table. Puck follows and we make it to the edge of the table.

"Ready."

"Yes."

I dash out and make it to the back door. Unlocking it Puck and I slip out into the cool morning air. He grabs me around my waist and we fly onto the roof.


End file.
